marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Team Storm * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Underwood (a race car driver) * Jordan (a race car driver) * Evans (a race car driver) * * * * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Gibson Speedway ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******* ******** Unidentified warehouse ****** ***** Wyoming County **** ** Items: * Cosmic Radiation * * * Fantastic Award * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Events: * Secret Wars * Incursion | Synopsis1 = At a race, Johnny Storm passes all his opponents; however, to do so he pushes his car to the limit, causing the engine to overheat and burst into flames. As his crew asks if he's alright, Johnny comes out of the car, in flames, looking afflicted. In New York City, during a gala inauguration for the "Fantastic Award," a woman called Rachna introduces the story of the Fantastic Four to the audience and invites Ben Grimm a.k.a. The Thing to make a small speech after the disappearance of Reed Richards, Sue Richards, and their children Valeria and Franklin Richards. After that, Ben goes to meet some people, but they seem to be more interested in his handsomer ex-teammate Johnny. Irritated, Ben exchanges some words with Rachna and they seem to get along, when suddenly Spider-Man appears at the entrance of the location, thrown around by a very angry Piledriver. Ben effortlessly knocks the villain out, so Spidey can explain why he's there. He's come to support him for the night, but the main reason for his presence is to talk about Johnny. Spidey has seen him recently and he seemed more somber than usual. He gives Ben the keys to the old Baxter Building stuff he put in a warehouse in Queens: as Johnny is near Wyoming County, he could go see him in a Fantasti-Car or something. At the warehouse, amongst all the FF relics, Ben finds a Daily Bugle paper commemorating the defeat of the "World Devourer" by the team, which sparks in him a memory from some time ago, during the final moments of the old Multiverse. Susan had realized that this time she wouldn't make it, so she trusted Ben to take care of whomever survived, be it Franklin, Valeria, or Johnny. As Ben loses himself to these memories, Iron Man enters the warehouse to give Ben something he stole from the Baxter Building when the Multiverse got restored and Reed Richards disappeared: it's an orb that only Ben can access and it contains Reed's last words in the chance of his death. Ben attacks Doom for breaking into their home, but he's tamed by the foe's powers. Doom seems to jump from an assertive to a classic, aggressive and arrogant persona, even switching from the third to the first person when talking about "Doom." Ben fears that this could be a trap, but he resolves to watch the clip inside the orb when Doom goes away. As the orb activates, Reed Richards appears in a hologram in front of his long time friend, explaining with excess of technicalities how he was able to create different clips for different outcomes that may have occurred: this is the one where only Ben and Johnny are still around. Reed asks Ben to keep exploring the Multiverse, which they've only just scratched during their adventures together. To that end, Reed leaves him the Multisect, a tool that can access an area known as the Multiplane, a nexus for infinite universes. As it's a powerful device that cannot fall in the wrong hands, he hid it in a place only the two of them know: the location of their first adventure. Reed ends the video by telling Ben to live the life he's always lived: a fantastic one. Johnny Storm flies outside the atmosphere, only to free-fall back to Earth and save himself at the last second reactivating his powers. Ben shouts at him, but Johnny seems uninterested to talk to him. As Ben insists, Johnny explodes in rage, telling him he doesn't want to be reminded of the Fantastic Four. He calms down and explains that he wasn't gambling with his life just to pass his time: his powers seem to be degrading, so he's testing his new, lower limitations. Johnny asks Ben if he loses his powers, too, what will be left for him. Ben decides to lie and tells him there's a chance their family is still alive. Unbeknown to them, Ben and Johnny are being watched through a hidden camera by none other than... Victor von Doom, who wonders why Ben is lying to his friend. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Greg Land | Inker2_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ******* *** * ** Items: * Cosmic Radiation * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Fate of the Four Part 1 THE FOUR ARE NO MORE, SO TWO MUST DO! Something is very wrong with THE HUMAN TORCH and only THE THING can help him! It’s the Marvel Universe reunion you’ve all been waiting for (well, HALF of it, at least!). Plus: What monumental secret has DOOM been hiding since the end of SECRET WARS, and how will it completely change the lives of Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #6: Black Panther. * The racer names Underwood, Jordan, and Evans are references to the actors that have portrayed the Human Torch cinematically. * In a preview for this issue, when Spider-Man talks to The Thing, he jokingly describes him as "The world's second most well-known orange monster!" When the issue was released, said line was cut from the dialogue. It was more than likely that said line was a jab at United States President Donald Trump. }} | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)